


午后专属的师生指导

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 普通人世界观。克尔苏加德作为小王子的老师入宫多年，一直暗暗筹划推翻米奈希尔王室，万事进展顺利，唯一的插曲是这位王子全心全意地爱上了他……
Relationships: Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 3





	午后专属的师生指导

“今天训练的如何？”年过四十的男人安静地坐在书桌边翻阅本装订精致的炼金术书，他蓄着短须，一双浅色的眼睛看都没看走进来的人。

“乌瑟尔老师说我进步很大，再过两年等到成年就可以正式成为骑士。”金发青年声音藏不住的雀跃，看他额头还淌着汗珠应该是刚训练完就迫不及待地想分享这个好消息。

“是吗……”名唤克尔苏加德的中年人同样是王子的老师，负责教授文学、棋艺和治国之道，他顿了一会儿才放下书把目光转向拘谨站在门口的未来国王阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。他的语气听不出多少欢喜，表情也依旧微少。“恭喜你，王子殿下。脱掉衣服，过来帮我口交。”两句截然不同的话间没有任何转折，克尔苏加德语调平稳自然仿佛说得并非淫秽不堪的俗事，只是简单地让阿尔萨斯过来而已。

“是。”更让人料想不到的是，作为王子的人完全没有异议，顺从地脱掉衣服垂着头跪到他老师的脚边。逐渐成长的阿尔萨斯褪去少年的娇弱感，匀称得体的肌肉展示出他每日训练的成果，令多少贵族小姐倾心的高贵王子却诚惶诚恐地掀开其他男人的衣袍，熟练地含住还软在腿间的性器。

经过几年的调教，阿尔萨斯的口交技术非常好，打开喉咙任由变硬的阳具插进喉管深处，压在底部的舌头讨好地舔着胀大的柱身。他蓝绿色的眼睛一动不动地盯着克尔苏加德，眼神里溢满乞求，等待着他从进门开始就迫切盼望的赞扬。

克尔苏加德当然看出他的意思，伸手摸了摸金色的发顶，如此简单的举动就让阿尔萨斯硬得滴水，可没有允许他丝毫不敢自慰。“好孩子，你做得很好。”黑发人说着就抓紧王子柔顺的金发，不顾他感受地插得更深，但比起抗拒阿尔萨斯明显来得更加兴奋。被堵住的嘴里呜呜地发出满足的呻吟，双腿难忍地扭动，嘴里一点没有松懈尽责取悦着他的老师。

完全勃起的肉棒整根插进阿尔萨斯张大的嘴里，深入跟着呼吸颤动的食道，年轻人刻意地吸气收缩，令克尔苏加德舒服地叹息一声，手指更紧地攥住其中的金发。他似乎是不满阿尔萨斯夺得主动权，享受了会对方的服务就扣住年轻王子的脑袋，让他适应自己抽插的节奏。

一时被干得喉咙发痛的阿尔萨斯低声呜咽，然而声带的震动给克尔苏加德带去更大的快感，他低头看了看噎得难受的青年，松开手中的发丝爱怜地拂去他额头的汗水。对待像阿尔萨斯这样的孩子，就是要恩威并施才能将他抓得牢牢的，那双闪烁着水光的海绿色眼睛里满得要溢出来的爱慕之情极大取悦了克尔苏加德的虚荣心，让他差点忍不住射出来。

在克尔苏加德把沾满了口水的肉棒抽出去后，阿尔萨斯本能地干呕几下，咳嗽着从嘴角流出没能咽下去的唾液。“来，再把嘴张开。”黑发的学者站起身用渗出前液的顶端摩擦阿尔萨斯的嘴唇，把透明的粘液抹在王子饱满的唇瓣上看起来亮晶晶的一片。阿尔萨斯听话地把嘴打开，重新将男人的阴茎纳入口腔。这次克尔苏加德没有进入得很深，就让龟头浅浅地在王子嘴里戳弄，时而顶到他的脸颊让那张英俊的容貌都变了形，这种扭曲的心理快感令克尔苏加德到了释放的边缘。

一直用舌头舔弄着嘴里阴茎的阿尔萨斯更加清晰地品尝到属于对方的体味，淡淡的腥涩不仅没让他犯恶心，反而更令他兴奋。这是他喜欢的，爱着的男人……而抬头从克尔苏加德浅色的眼睛里瞧见的赞许便是更加猛烈的助燃剂，阿尔萨斯只感觉脊椎里如同燃烧着火花，从头到脚都变得酥麻松软，伸手扶住克尔苏加德的腿才没有整个软下去。

“你很听话，阿尔萨斯。”克尔苏加德适时地摸了摸王子金色的脑袋，不出意料地感受到他手下的身躯猛得抖了一下。但现在还不是给他甜头的时候，学者又揉了几下手感极好的金色长发，开口说道，“我的好孩子，打开嘴把舌头伸出来。”阿尔萨斯没有丝毫犹豫地照做了，他渴望的模样仿佛一只乞求主人疼爱照顾的大型犬。

对于把全身心都投入进感情中的年轻王子，克尔苏加德甚至用不着蛊惑诱骗，他把阳具从阿尔萨斯嘴里抽出来，用食指和拇指将露在外面的红嫩舌头拉得更长。然后学者十分恶意地把龟头抵在舌头根部，拿手撸动自己将要勃发的阴茎。

此时阿尔萨斯知道对方要干什么，但他并不介意这样充满亵渎的举动。年轻人把克尔苏加德抬得过分尊贵，被这般羞辱也都心甘情愿地接受，甚至不断地因为年长者的夸赞激动地战栗。他保持着舌头伸出去的状态，等了一会听见克尔苏加德愈发粗重的喘息便感到一阵散发腥味的热流射进自己嘴里。浓郁的乳白色液体大部分洒到阿尔萨斯张开的嘴里，盖住他红润的舌头。克尔苏加德握着自己的阴茎撸动几下，残余的精液淅淅沥沥地溅到阿尔萨斯的眼窝里，又顺着流下来黏住王子纤长卷翘的睫毛。仿佛还不尽兴似的，克尔苏加德仍未完全软下去的肉棒摩擦着阿尔萨斯挺拔的鼻梁，把上面附着的各异体液全蹭到这张俊秀的脸蛋上。

这下克尔苏加德才感到高潮后的满足，他回味了片刻便把阿尔萨斯拉起来抱进怀里，两人一起坐到椅子上。刚满十六岁的年轻王子骨架依旧纤细，坐在克尔苏加德的大腿上也不显得突兀。他已经将射进他嘴里的精液全都咽了下去，咸腥粘稠的口感还残留在舌尖，但学者终于决定照顾阿尔萨斯的感受。他的手指插进王子金色的发丝按住他的脑袋，微微抬头咬上因为口交变得更加红润的嘴唇。

舌头吮吸发出啧啧的水声，阿尔萨斯被亲得晕乎乎的，成熟男人熟练的吻技令他迅速飞到云端，每一步都踩得不踏实。他的身体不由自主地小幅度发抖，双手紧紧地搂住克尔苏加德的脖子，只是一个单纯的亲吻就让这个大男孩感到满足。

等到这个吻结束分开，阿尔萨斯大口喘息都无法平复他疯狂跳动的心脏。接着克尔苏加德轻轻咬住他脖颈间的皮肤，带着咸味的肌肤还能重现他刻苦训练后落下的汗水。他一只手揽着阿尔萨斯的腰，另一只手解开对方的腰带，将早已勃起的阴茎从内裤中放出来。

“呜……老师，我……”感受到自己的肉棒被撸动让年轻人克制不住地大声呻吟，他语无伦次地喊着克尔苏加德的名字，把脑袋埋到他老师的颈窝那儿咬着牙关抽气。

“你一直都做的很好，阿尔萨斯。”克尔苏加德低头对着年轻王子小声说道，意料之中地看见阿尔萨斯整个人都缩在他怀里颤抖，尤其是被握在他手中的阴茎已经一抖一抖的快要射出来。于是学者故意屈起指头，用指甲盖搔刮不断冒水的小孔，几乎是下一秒，阿尔萨斯就抽噎着在克尔苏加德手中射了出来。

曾经克尔苏加德收敛隐藏过，躲在战战兢兢的面具之下教导阿尔萨斯，直到他发现年轻的王子喊着他的名字手淫……

在阿尔萨斯十三岁的时候，他还没有长得很高，蜷起身子刚好能缩进克尔苏加德放书卷的大箱子里。调皮的男孩不知道犯了什么事惹恼了他的老师，正在接受着他的惩罚。

年轻的王子双手被捆在身后，两条腿也反曲着用绳索勒紧，全身一丝不挂地躺在残留墨水气息的大箱子里。他并拢的双腿间若隐若现地露出一根玉石质感的圆棍，大半已经没入阿尔萨斯腿间隐秘的入口，剩下的随着他呼吸微微起伏。

最后克尔苏加德取出一个黑色的眼罩轻柔地帮王子戴上，彻底失去视线的阿尔萨斯全身紧绷，这样无助心慌的感觉令年幼小王子忍不住开口求饶，“克尔苏加德，我……”

“嘘——泰瑞纳斯国王马上就要来与我议事，我相信你会当个好孩子的，对吗，阿尔萨斯？”听见他父亲的名讳，阿尔萨斯立刻闭上了嘴，缩在箱子里动都不敢动一下。

“真乖。”克尔苏加德毫不吝啬他的赞扬，伸手拂开散落在阿尔萨斯脸颊上的发丝，又俯下身亲吻少年光洁的额头。接着他将箱子盖上只留下一道细缝供阿尔萨斯呼吸。

呆在黑暗之中让少年失去了时间的概念，每分每秒都异常的煎熬。终于他听见开门的响声，随后传来他父亲的说话声。他们照例的寒暄接着对国事认真的探讨，阿尔萨斯半个字都听不进去，这样隐藏在暗处做着淫秽之事令少年浑身发热，脸颊烧的厉害。他后穴里塞进去的假阳具时不时因为他微小的动作滑动，摩擦着他敏感的前列腺，所以他不得不耗费大量的心思压抑跑到嘴边的呻吟。

“陛下……”

耳朵里不时传来克尔苏加德沉稳的声线，阿尔萨斯被捆住的两条腿都在颤抖，他的阴茎早就因为后穴里的快感挺立，无法动弹的四肢却丝毫不能安抚愈演愈烈的欲望。

不……不要……！

阿尔萨斯在心底绝望地大喊。抹进菊穴里的润滑剂混和他自己分泌的粘液从缝隙里顺着假阳具流出来，这让原本光滑的玉石棒变得更加容易滑动。察觉后穴里的东西慢慢朝外活动的少年拼命收缩肠道，然而如此一举只有适得其反的效果，假阳具不仅没有定住反倒一点一点地从他的小洞里掉出来。

“嗯……”玉石棒往外滑的过程中不断蹭到阿尔萨斯的敏感点，他怎么咬紧嘴唇都没抑制住喉咙管里的呜咽。沉浸在激烈讨论中的泰瑞纳斯国王并没有注意到这细小的呻吟，但一直将部分注意力分给阿尔萨斯的学者无疑是发现了。他自认为对性事没有过多偏爱，不过面对年轻的王子总是不同的，尤其他的对面正坐着王子尊贵的父亲，这样强烈的背德感让克尔苏加德也忍不住兴奋。好在他宽松的衣袍倒是能掩饰下身的勃起，与泰瑞纳斯谈话的语气依旧自如，连思绪都没扰乱分毫。

相比起来蜷缩在箱子中的阿尔萨斯要难熬多了，那根假阳具虽然还有多数插在他的后穴里，可是过分的润滑已经让它岌岌可危，而且少年收缩肠道的力度逐渐减少。过了不一会他紧绷的身躯突然一下子放松，湿滑的玉石棒瞬间从甬道中滑出。柱身激烈地摩擦前列腺给男孩带来极度的快感，他咬紧嘴唇，挺起的精致阴茎抖了几下射出一小股精液。接着他脱力地缩在箱子底部，眼前发白地大口喘息，脑子里一片空白连他父亲与他相隔不过数米的羞耻感都顾不上，只剩高潮席卷之后的松懈。

“你听见有什么声音吗？”隐约听见有物体掉落的泰瑞纳斯看着他信任的顾问随口问道。

“可能是风把什么吹倒了吧，我等会再去整理，陛下。”克尔苏加德余光瞟了箱子一眼，面不改色地撒谎，继续与国王说着刚才的话题，“我们说到哪了……”

又过了十几分钟，克尔苏加德才把意犹未尽的国王送走，他故意在房间里来回踱步徘徊了一会才将箱子打开。其中的金发少年满身都是汗水，身体似乎还在因为方才的释放颤抖，一双眼睛眯着望向他的老师，因为刺眼的阳光暂时睁不太开。

“真不乖啊，王子殿下。”克尔苏加德看了眼小王子射过的阴茎，帮他把身上的绳索解开将人从箱子中抱出来放到书桌上。他的欲望在看见阿尔萨斯布满泪痕的面容就愈烧愈旺，伸出两根手指插进还没合上的后穴，草草扩张几下就解开衣袍露出基本完全勃起的阴茎。

“我要插进去了，殿下。”说完，克尔苏加德俯身亲了亲阿尔萨斯的脸颊，把他的一条腿抬起，另一只手扶住自己的阳具轻松地就进入湿润温暖的肠道里。

“啊……老，老师……慢一点……”虽然做过了扩张，但成年人完全勃起的肉棒对十三岁的孩子来说还是太大了，阿尔萨斯总觉得插进来一半的阴茎就已经顶得他难受。光滑的桌面没有他能抓紧的东西，少年只能拽着克尔苏加德的衣服，嘴里不停地小声哀叫。

不过有假阳具的扩张，阿尔萨斯没有感觉很痛，在稍微适应过后就开始尝到丝丝快感。圆润的龟头变着角度在甬道中戳刺，每当碰到那块发硬的腺体，小王子就颤抖着喊克尔苏加德的名字。尚未变声的声线带着点哭腔的鼻音听上去软软糯糯的，闪烁水光的海绿色双眼在阳光照拂下愈发显得晶莹。

听见阿尔萨斯的呻吟越来越亢奋，白皙的脸颊也出现红晕，克尔苏加德便不再收敛，两手掐住男孩纤细的腰身，一鼓作气将整根肉棒都深深插了进去。

“呃啊……太…我，我……”虽然这不是阿尔萨斯第一次做爱，但成年人粗大的阴茎每次还是会让他紧窄的甬道难以承受。他发出一声仿佛被噎住的抽息，大口喘着气想要缓解异物撞入体内的不适，但随着他剧烈的呼吸，一起一伏的肚皮上明显能看见圆润的突起。

放弃继续忍耐的克尔苏加德没有给小王子重新适应的时间，他按着阿尔萨斯的腰胯遵循自己的节奏抽插，而且学者早已掌握男孩身体各处的敏感点，不费吹灰之力就让他扭动身子难耐地弓起腰部。

一时间书房里只余下淫靡的水声，肉体碰撞泛出的激情将书籍卷轴创造的端庄气氛燃烧殆尽。放任自己沉浸在原始兽欲中的克尔苏加德感到身下男孩的后穴缩紧，前面射过一次的阴茎贴着小腹挺得笔直，每每在他刻意顶弄前列腺的时候便吐出小股蛋清样的前液。

“老，老师……克尔苏加德！我……啊——”金发的小王子小声尖叫，身子止不住地痉挛，几道稀薄的精液全都射在自己的肚皮上。他的指头狠狠揪紧克尔苏加德的衣袖，漆黑的瞳孔席卷了海绿色的眼珠，咽不下的口水也顺着张开的嘴角滑落到脸颊边缘。

“呼……”闭着眼享受阿尔萨斯肠道里不规律蠕动的学者同样感受至极的快感，他闭着眼吐了口气，稍微休息片刻，等到男孩结束他的高潮就再次摆动腰身，发狠地操干这具过分年轻的身体。

从极乐的巅峰缓缓降落的少年还未自余韵中恢复就重新被推上下一个高峰，即使射过的阴茎仍处在不应期，后穴里却能立刻尝到来自前列腺的快感。连续的冲击终于让阿尔萨斯神志模糊起来，他的大脑完全没法转动，嘴里的呻吟除了细碎的音节根本没有完整的语句。

感觉意识逐渐飞起，宛如在云端中沉浮的阿尔萨斯眼睛都睁不太开，全身的触感都集中在下腹部，激荡的热流中带着些许酸涩。渐渐地他感觉后背叫冰凉的书桌磨得发痛，本能地伸出手脚缠住克尔苏加德，想从对方那里寻得安慰。

“弄痛您了吗，我的殿下？”克尔苏加德搂住抱着他的少年，用手按着他的后脑勺低头与他接吻，下身的动作跟着放缓了些。他温柔地舔过阿尔萨斯的牙齿，往后的槽牙甚至还有一两颗是尚未换过的乳齿。这点暂时的温存适时地安慰了男孩，他毫不抗拒对方的侵占，顺从地张嘴让两人的舌头纠缠一番。

“呜…没有，可以继续……”结束了亲吻后，阿尔萨斯喘着气要求克尔苏加德继续，他知道他的老师还没有尽兴，但是单纯的男孩把克尔苏加德想的太好了，十三岁的孩子眼里看到的只是个温柔体贴的长辈，却从未意识到真正和善的人怎么会同意与年幼的他发生关系。不过过早沉溺于爱欲的小王子想不到这么多，他只想更多地取悦对方，让克尔苏加德的视线停留在他身上，让他说出赞扬自己的话，如此便已经得到巨大的满足。

克尔苏加德把比他身量小了几圈的男孩抱进怀里，换了个姿势坐到椅子上，让阿尔萨斯背对着他跨坐在自己身上。这个姿势有了王子本身的体重使得男人的阴茎插得更深，而阿尔萨斯隐约感到腹部酸胀，粗大的肉棒挤压他的肠道顶到了隔着薄薄一层组织的膀胱。

“等等……嗯啊……不，老师……”今天已经射过两次的少年如何体会快感都难以再次硬起来，可就在这层层无穷的快感下若隐若现浮出一丝诡异的尿意。阿尔萨斯恐慌地反手抓住克尔苏加德的手臂，脑袋微微偏转用祈求的眼神看着他的老师。

“怎么了，殿下？”克尔苏加德似乎察觉到了王子的窘态，他故意低头咬住阿尔萨斯圆润的耳垂，吃进嘴里吮吸了会又顺着他的耳廓舔吻，再向轻微颤动的耳朵里吹气。

“别，不要……”哪里受过这种刺激的少年全身的汗毛都竖了起来，可是虽然克尔苏加德表现得柔情，身下的动作却丝毫没有停顿，把阿尔萨斯顶得上下耸动。

“不……嗯！”喘得上气不接下气的年轻王子嚅嗫了半天也没说出完整的话来，他小腹的酸胀愈演愈烈，终于在克尔苏加德又一次刻意操弄他前列腺的时候，前方的阴茎一抖漏出一小股淡黄色的尿液。察觉到失禁的阿尔萨斯呆愣了片刻，眼眶里充盈的泪水一下子滚落脸颊，他惊慌失措地回头看着克尔苏加德，大脑缺氧般得空白。

“没关系，殿下，我不会责怪您的。”黑发的学者伸手抚摸阿尔萨斯柔顺的金色长发，吻掉他脸颊上还挂着的泪珠。“我知道您一直都是个好孩子，对吗？”

“呜呜……是的，老师，我是……”得到了肯定的少年瞬间就摒弃方才的惊慌，而克尔苏加德的赞扬和鼓励比爱抚来的更加令他激动，随着又是几下干到他前列腺的抽插，阿尔萨斯放开声音呻吟着单纯用后穴又一次攀上了高潮。

与此同时体会到男孩肠道紧缩的男人也不再坚持，扣住阿尔萨斯的腰狠狠操了几次便放任自己将精液射进他的身体里。克尔苏加德低头靠着小王子的脖颈，深吸了几口阿尔萨斯几乎还带着奶香的体味，轻柔地把他抱紧搂在怀里，一起窝在椅子上享受性爱结束后的平静。

-end


End file.
